Dragon Ranking
Introduction This ranking of dragons is based off their PvP ability and what we might recommend to you, if anyone wants to update some dragon on this list you can always edit it. Low Tier Rocirus (Starter) Basic dragon w/ best wing design Rocirus has a low HP and a low DMG rate with a basic speed level. It is not recomended to use during PvP. Saurium (Fluffy Raptor) Where did your sickle claws go? Saurium is pretty common, with a basic damage amount but a decent amount of speed. It mostly revolves around the fact that it is pretty fast, though, it is not the fastest. Howler (Owl) Phoenix "O0O" Although not as strong as Sylva, but it is more optional in terms of escaping, and also, its relatively small size makes it agile in the air. Middle Tier Palus (Wyvern) Big bully that stole Saurium's sickle claws. Massive size giving this dragon a good intimidation, but this dragon is not very good at PvP, mostly it can do is bully some smaller dragons, poor Palus. Sylva (Moth) Insect is more lethal than bird Though the sylva is pretty slow while in flight mode it is EXTREMELY fast on land- yes, not as fast as a drake or a raptor. The damage is quite decent with the power to take out a player with at least 2 bites. Enkylous (Turtle) SQUEAK!!!! Basically has same benefit that Wyvern possess, but deal twice as much damage, though it can't deal bleed damage, which is also not very recommended. Amphyll (Axolotl) We don't need teeth to inflict bleed!!!! Surprisingly, Axolotl has second highest bleed out of any flying dragons, even higher than Hydras despite having no teeth at all, so we can give this tiny dragon a lot of credit here. Though, not suggested as a first pick in a battle. Dexyn (Drake) {eastern} First terrestrial dragon with edgy look The one of these terrestrial dragons, Drake deal quite a good job in middle tier, as it can defeat most dragons, and a few high tier if you're skilled enough. High Tier Numine (Volcano/Titan) Looks very old, yet it's fast Although it is the weakest of High Tier, Titan is super fast when flying, it can always utilize this if it has to run away from other strong dragons. Krekiz (Shark) JAWS as a Tiny Terror!!! The glass cannon of the High Tier, it has the lowest health but highest damage in this tier, not durable, granted, but this dragon is known to be powerful enough to defeat Hydra. Paukiki (Pumpkin) 4 handed pumpkin head dinosaur!!! it's rather cute The Paukiki is very fast, but not as fast as Levi. The Levi can barely outrun it, with the Pumpkin at top speed right at its shoulder, in terms of combat goes, it seems like is matched to that of Hydra and Leviathan. Alrenoth (Hydra) The 3 headed dragon with the meanest of glare The second most durable flying dragon in the game currently, doesn't mean it is strongest, as it is outclassed by Shark and Leviathan in ground combat, but in aerial combat, this dragon is your best choice, since it has decent bleed and damage, and also very high amount of health, making it defeat even Leviathan in air fights. Venu (Cobra) Snake, or a Noodle??? The mighty gladiator of the High Tier, opposite that of the Shark, it has highest health but lowest damage, although it has bleed on its side, but due to its slow speed, most of the time it just playing the Tank role. Taraka (Leviathan) {Elegant} The dragon from Royalty! As the Desert World release, the Leviathan's reign has already fallen, but compare other high tier it is still very strong. Khepera (Beetle) {tank} The first dragon that doesn't know how to bite.....XD The most durable dragon in the game so far, unfortunately it takes same role that Cobra possess, but it did better than Cobra, since it has higher health, faster and can fly. The khepera is the only dragon that has some chance in taking a Agricos in combat. (Before Skellitor release) Apex Tier Agricos (Lizard) {flesh grazer} FEAR THE LIZARD! The tenacious Agricos is the most lethal dragon in the game, although its melee damage is low, but it has the most overpowered bleed, estimate to be approximately 24k~25k, it is a huge threat to any other dragon species, FEAR IT!!!!! Skellitor (Skeleton) {overseer} BOW BEFORE THE SKELETON KING! Currently the most powerful dragon in the game, this dragon can not just giving you fright from it's appearance, it can also destroy every dragon species, being the first dragon to be able to destroy Agricos, but at the same time, Agricos is also the only dragon that can stop you, so use caution when hunting one, and don't forget, FEAR IT TOO!!!!! Category:Information Category:Dragons